


Overheard across the Multi-Verse

by sgamadison



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/pseuds/sgamadison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles written for the 2015 romancingmcshep fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard across the Multi-Verse

Wait, what? You’re talking to me?

Well, yeah.

You’ve noticed I’m a dragon, right?

A very big dragon in a very small room that’s been chained to the wall. And there’s a golden key hanging above your head. I’m thinking you’re no ordinary dragon.

I’m not really at liberty to say.

Thought as much. So, I’m thinking you give me a lift up to that key and I let you go. And then you and me, maybe we go take over the world.

After lunch.

Goes without saying.

I’m glad I didn’t eat you.

Me too. So, help me up?

 

It never fails. No sooner do the Christmas decorations come down then we get inundated with commercials for internet dating sites, jewelry, and condoms.

At least the good chocolate is on sale.

That is the only good thing about this time of year. You did pick up some, right?

And some condoms. Aw, you’re so cute when you blush.

Keep it up and you’re not getting any.

So, you hate the holiday?

Holiday? It’s a made up excuse to sell flowers, designed to play on people’s insecurities.

So, no flowers. How about this?

Is that a ring? For _me_?

Yeah.

 

Hey. I heard you almost lost someone in the field today. Um, Kirkland, no Kirby.

Yeah. Pretty intense.

Are you okay?

Of course, I’m okay, Rodney. Jeeze. What do you think I am, made of glass?

What happened?

Yeah, make yourself at home, why don’t you?

Thanks. Say, you’re almost out of beer.

I wonder why.

So what happened?

Dr. Kirby had an anaphylactic reaction to some plant. Blew up, throat closed down, the whole nine yards.

Holy crap! What did you do?

Well… I had an epi pen. So I used it.

You had a pen?

Well, sure. Always.

 

A sound emanated from the large gilt box with the red bow. Rodney, a Santa hat perched crookedly on the side of his head, was wearing a slightly nervous grin. Like a Wicked Elf who wasn’t sure that his surprise was a Bad Idea.

“It’s moving! Stay here, McKay!” John barked. “I’ll get my blaster.”

“No!” Rodney ran at him, hands waving. “It’s a gift, you moron!”

Later, when the Lab puppy was nestled against his chest, and John was marveling at the perfection of his tiny toes and footpads, he looked up at Rodney and smiled.

Best. Gift. Ever.

 

It will be fun.

That’s what you said about the snowboarding.

Well, that _was_ fun. Out on the slopes all day, great meals at night, hot tubs…

I broke my arm.

Okay, but until that point, we were having fun.

No. Stop whining. It doesn’t become you.

I don’t whine. C’mon Rodney. Horses, the wide open skies, working up a hearty appetite…

I don’t want to go to a dude ranch.

Two words for you: Leather. Chaps.

Okay, now you have my attention. And?

Um, I’ll let you tie me up.

Where is that brochure again? Let me see that.


End file.
